


Suits

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five suits Phil put on and the one he didn't have too</p><p>avengers_tables<br/>Phil Coulson<br/>prompt: suits</p><p>as always thanks to sharpiesgal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**I**

Phillip J Coulson was the son of a career Army officer who'd risen through the ranks by hard work and perseverance. When he was deemed old enough to attend functions his parents were required to be and follow the rules of being seen and but heard, he was dressed in his first suit.

The suits grew as he did but they never changed. It didn't matter how old he was. They were still the same basic black suit, crisp white shirt, and narrow black tie. His friends would tease him about being a Fed in training.

He hated that suit. He hated the restrictions that came with being the son of a General.

**II**

Phil graduated from college with dual degrees in history and political science and acceptance letters to every prestigious law school both Ivy and non Ivy League. His father was very proud and bragged to all his friends that his son was going to be a lawyer. 

He basked in those moments of his father's pride because he knew they weren't going to last long. He'd already sent "thank you but I decline" letters to the various law schools. That wasn't going to be a suit he was going to put on.

The day after he graduated he informed his parents of his decision and his intention to trade the suit of a lawyer for a suit of another kind; the uniform of a United States Army officer. He was already accepted to Officer Candidate School after he completed Basic Training.

Two days after graduation he packed all his possessions, minus the hideous suits, into his Ford pick-up and headed toward Fort Benning Georgia where he'd go through BCT and OCS.

**III**

He graduated top of the class from OCS. The same with every intelligence school he went to. The same with Ranger school. 

This new suit. This uniform fit him perfectly. Unlike the black suits his father required him to wear. This uniform gave him a freedom he'd never experienced before. 

Orders were still orders and needed to be followed even when he was of a high enough rank to be giving the orders.

He wore the camouflage suit until he was a major in his early thirties. He took it off when Nick Fury came calling with another kind of suit. He had to smile. It seemed that the childhood teasing he'd been subjected too was becoming a reality.

**IV**

Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. It was a mouthful but he loved it. He was able to use all the knowledge he gained in college and the Army. Like the military, orders were still orders but he learned quickly the more he excelled in field operations the more autonomy he received.

He learned to love the feel of the field suit against his skin, even if it did chafe on hot days. He loved the adrenaline rush he got when he put it on. 

For ten years he, Jasper, and Maria became Fury's team. The ones he sent in to get the job done when other failed. There were no secrets between them. They became his family and when they put their field suits on to go into the field, they were no longer three individuals they were three parts of a whole. 

But after ten years and near fatal injuries he and Jasper hung up their field suits and put on a real suit.

**V**

They were promoted, he Jasper and Maria in different capacities. Jasper was a trainer and had the uncanny knack or knowing which handler was best suited for each new recruit. He was the planner, the handler, the one who still went out into the field with more regularity than the others. Maria was everything else. The three of them were still Nick's right hands.

Unlike when he was growing up, his suits didn't bear the Sears and Robuck label. This time his suits were Brooks Brothers, Armani, and Dolche & Gabana. Which suit he wore was dependent on what his plans for the day were. There was no way he wanted to get dirt and blood all over his favourite suits.

It, however, was his favourite Armani suit that was ruined when he had to save the life of one Clint Barton after they finally crossed paths and SHIELD was no longer one step behind the archer. He hadn't minded one bit when Clint opened those amazing eyes of his, clutched his lapels and whispered, "help".

\-------

**+I**

Phil stood under the hot water where Clint had shoved him. His suit soaked. Blood, sand, and mud swirled down the drain. Piece by piece, Clint stripped the suit off him and they were dumped into a bin outside the shower door. He wasn't really sorry to see it go. It was some cheap Eastern European version of Sear type store brand they bought when his designer suits stuck out like a sore thumb in the blue collar town they were based out of for their operation.

When the suit was completely stripped off him, Clint checked every inch of his body for any more injuries, gently making sure each scrape and cut were clean. When Clint was finally satisfied he was okay, Phil found himself wrapped in Clint's arms and kisses gently raining down on his face and shoulders. 

"This is my favourite suit of yours," Clint whispered as he moved around to embrace Phil from behind.

Looking down, Phil saw Clint's arms wrapped around his waist and nothing else but the skin he was born in, slightly bruised and battered.


End file.
